Alice's Midnight Snack
by Cry4theDevil
Summary: Drabble, this time Alice see's more than she bargained for and the Hatter isn't naive as he seems. Hatter/Alice rated T for nudity non graphic


Disclaimer: Don't own these two or the movie or the actors etc.

She had snuck out of her room within the White Castle with the intentions of going to the kitchen to see if the March Hare had anything interesting made up that she could eat for a midnight snack. However as she had made her way through the halls she heard water splashing as it filled up one of the castles baths, at this time of night she wondered who could possibly be taking a bath. Alice was quiet like Mallymkun, being careful and silent as she pressed herself to the white marble wall of the hall and found the bathing room door to be open just a crack. Though she was rather shrewd with her nudity herself and very nervous about other people seeing her she couldn't help but feel curious, she just had to know who was drawing a bath at nearly 2am in the morning. Leaning over she pressed her hands to the door and blinked her eyes before pressing her face against the smooth marble, peering through the crack into the getting-somewhat-steamy room. At first she saw nothing then suddenly as if out of the steamy mist strode a semi-tall and utterly pale and nude figure. Alice blushed, there was no doubt who it was. If the orange hair wasn't a dead give away then it had to be the emerald of the beings eyes.

The Hatter was the one whom was drawing a bath at such a time, Alice mused silently as she continued to watch that it sort of made sense. A mad man taking a bath during such ungodly early hours, it seemed to fit. Despite her knowing the identity of the person she couldn't tear her eyes away from the crack in the door. She watched his every movement, watched as he stripped his socks off and threw them to the floor and as he took the last remaining bit of clothing off; his precious hat. Alice had never imagined what the Hatter looked like underneath the layers of colourful clothing, until now that is. Now she gazed at his lean, pale form as he poured some soapy thing into the bath, bubbles, and giggled when the little soapy orbs started to float around the room, one or two popping on his outstretched bandaged and un-bandaged fingers. Alice continued to stare, mapping out his shoulders and chest, her eyes trailed downwards where he seemed just as pale and lean as he was on his top half. The steam was starting to obscure her view and just before it completely covered his nakedness she caught a glimpse of his manhood tucked away between his legs and his backside; just as muscled and pale as the rest of him. Blushing even harder Alice was about to make a move back towards the kitchen, or better yet her room, when the Hatter said something rather strange as he slipped into the hot bubble bath.

"Oh dear Alice I knew it was you all along," his voice was soft but Alice could hear his lisp and smiled some as he continued on, "I knew it was you, how could it not have been, you are just as beautiful as you were the first time you visited Wonderland!" And then to Alice's horror the Hatter's green eyes flickered up towards the door she was peaking through. He seemed to snicker, or giggle, or just laugh as he said, "And you are just as curious as you were the first time."

With a sickening feel that he had known she had been watching Alice fled from the door in a hurry, racing back towards her room, her face heated with embarrassment and what she knew for certain was arousal. Watching the Hatter had ignited those feelings and thoughts, she shuddered as she shut the heavy marble door behind her, locking it from the inside so that no one would enter unless she allowed it. Lust wasn't a foreign feeling but to lust for the Hatter was just so shocking and it felt so alien that Alice wondered if she was going insane.

Shaking her head she sipped some water from a glass on her nightstand and sat on her large plush bed, fearing something that she didn't know. It was about 45 minutes later when she heard wet footsteps padding down the hallway and a familiar voice singing a little tune as it passed her door.

Alice held her breath as the Hatter's voice echoed softly throughout the hallway.

"Twinkle, twinkle, little bat! How I wonder where you're at. Up above the world you fly, like a tea-tray in the sky.." There was a pause in the song then a knowing: "...Sweet dreams, _Alice_."

Review? Feedback.

No flames unless necessary.


End file.
